jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Rohan Kishibe/Misc
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} In Video Games Jump Ultimate Stars (DS Game) Rohan appears as 1 koma character (which provides immunity from the Battle Seal an Support Seal status effects) and as a menu explanatory character, representing the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise. It's also his first appearance in any game media. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Rohan makes his first playable appearance in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. Because of his stand's power, most of his special moves and attacks have the ability to inflict status effects on the enemy, particularly locking away different types of attacks. Since Rohan isn't a character truly built for combat like Josuke or Okuyasu, most of his moves are either made up or based on his ability to draw; His only real physical attack to appear in the game is the punch he delivered to Ken Oyagani (the "Jan Ken Pon"/"Rock, Paper, Scissors" punch), which is his throw. His HHA move has him send Heaven's Door to assault the enemy and turning a section of their face into 'material', before Rohan quickly rips a piece out and guffaws, locking the opponent's special abilities but not their standard attacks. His GHA move, using Heaven's Door, knocks the opponent to the ground and converts their entire face into material, upon which he writes "I will not attack Kishibe Rohan" on a black section, then proceeds to palm the enemy's face, closing the material and sending his opponent flying. Doing this also prevents the enemy from using any and all attacks for a period of roughly 5 seconds. All attacks that are sealed away by Rohan cause the opponent to flinch when attempting to use them, giving Rohan a small window of time to attack. Trivia *Despite popular belief, Araki has stated that Rohan is not based off his person, and the two are vastly different. He does admit however, after being asked if he would lick a spider like Rohan, that he would eat really strange things if asked to, and that he really enjoys drawing skin peeling, which is the premise behind Heaven's Door. * There are several parallels between Rohan and Hirohiko Araki – one of the most interesting is that Hirohiko Araki himself claimed that his favorite character is Josuke, while Rohan holds an unparalleled hatred towards him. **Another parallel is when Joseph asks Rohan to publish his manga in English, but Rohan exclaims that it's only in Japanese, Italian and Chinese, and he doesn't have it in English is because the Americans have bad taste and don't understand his kind of works, which Joseph takes offense to. Though Hirohiko has had a couple works published in the west, the most popular of which being Baoh and Stardust Crusaders. **It is stated that Rohan's birthplace is S. city in M. prefecture. Araki Hirohiko was born in the city of Sendai, Miyagi prefecture. **In the novel The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day, Rohan mentions to Koichi that Part III of his manga Dark Pink Boy just ended and he's gonna start a Part IV, but already planned up to Part IX (similar to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and it's many parts). * As if to signalize his occupation as a mangaka, he has a pen nib theme as a part of his fashionable identity. He wears pen nib earrings, buttons shaped like pen nibs and other pen nib shapes incorporated into his extensive wardrobe. * In the Japanese dialogue, he uses the polite type of speech usually used by young boys. *The magazine in which his manga "Pink Dark Boy" (Pinkdark no Shonen) is serialized in is Weekly Shounen JUMP, the same magazine in which the JJBA series ran in (before moving to Ultra JUMP). *It is worth noting that Rohan has appeared in the most spin-offs and side stories. *He appears in the video game JUMP Ultimate Stars, available as one of the characters who the player can choose to guide them through the menus. He, Dio Brando, and Gyro Zeppeli are the only non-Jojo characters to represent the series in the game. *One of his quotes: "But I refuse," (「だが断る。」 Daga kotowaru.'), stated when Rohan was threatened by Highway Star, has became an Internet meme on Nico Nico Douga. Parodies of this phrase are usually accompanied by different dialogue and different characters drawn to mimic Araki's signature art style. This phrase would later show up in ''All Star Battle ''where not only is it one of Rohan's victory quotes, but it also serves as the "No." option in most confirmation boxes. Contextually, it is translated, in All-Star Battle as "Like hell I will." *Like all authors, he gets fan mail. A few showcased are: - Sensei's works are the best. Give your best more and more! (male, jr. high 2nd grade) - Once I read I couldn't stop anymore. Please give me your autograph! (male, elementary 5th grade) - Your pictures are gross! (21 year old student) - I read it every week at least ten times over and over. (female, high school 1st grade) - Just from looking at this manga I get pissed, I especially hate the colour spreads! (male, high school 3rd grade) - This is a letter for bad luck. You have to send 99 by tomorrow. (anon) - Aren't you showing off, asshole!? (anon) - I love you. Please marry me. (28 year old OL) *Hirohiko Araki mentioned in an interview that if he were to have any Stand ability from his series, it would be Heaven's Door. *Amongst many other notable costumes in the game, one of Rohan's unlockable costumes is his outfit from Under Execution Under Jailbreak. Category:Article management templates